


Return home

by Libertyp39



Category: Queensmen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libertyp39/pseuds/Libertyp39





	Return home

这是他们时隔几年第一次相聚。  
Joseph看着门口不能再熟悉的身影，几次张口却欲言又止。他仿佛是下了很大决心，大步上前抱住了Kite，而随之而来的暖流终于让他止不住的流下了眼泪。  
“欢迎回来，弟弟”  
“我回来了。”

END


End file.
